Beercelona
Beercelona is a 6-a-side soccer team who play Wednesday nights in Division Two of the Four Corners Leisure League in Central Florida. The team was founded in 2015 and has played at NortheEast Regional Park since its inception. The clubs anthem is Barcelona by Freddy Mercury and Montserrat Caballe. The team's biggest rivalries are derbies against International FC and the El Classico showdown between them and Celebration Red Bulls. __TOC__ BEGGININGS Season One On October 7th 2015 Beercelona filed for inclusion in the Leisure Leagues Four Corners competition and were granted entry into the second tier of the competition. The team played in a white kit with orange and grey trim, sponsored by Adidas. The first season kicked off against Sangre Azteca on 10/14/15, and resulted in a 9-1 loss, to date still the largest defeat in the clubs history. As the season progressed the team started to cement a more consistent line-up and everyone began to find their positions. The second to last game of the campaign saw them register their first ever point in a 2-2 draw against Azteca. Season Two The team was very confident going into the second season, but a disaster first game saw them lose four players to injury. The second game saw long serving player Mack Sanborn make his debut and the team was largely comprised of the same eight players for the remainder of the season, albeit with club legend Ryan Buczman departing for South America one game before the end of the season. Still, progress was made and Beercelona managed to finish higher than the previous season and registered some wins. The squad looked good leading into the third term. THE GREEN AND GOLD & CERVEZELONA ''Season Three'' Beercelona burst out of the traps in season Three registering two wins and six goals in their first two games. The success was put largely down to the consistency of the squad and the move of Sergison from Trequarista to center forward. Sadly the form wasn't to continue, contracts ran out for four long serving players (Elliot, Sergison, Butt & Murdoch) who were replaced with Hart, Joseph, Slocum and Sandor. In time these players all became established first team players but it took a while to bed in and in the interim the franchise slipped to a number of poor defeats which cost them a top half finish. The El Classico showdowns returned though and the team went undefeated for the first time in their history, drawing the first one all and then putting the Red Bulls to the sword in an impressive 4-0 victory in the final game of the campaign. . The team spawned a second unit, Cervezelona, this term, designed to help the team grow, nurture new talent, try out new tactics and build fitness. This season also saw the team change into it's now iconic Green and Gold kit for the first time. TRANSITION AND REBUILDING, THE INTRODUCTION OF SLOCUM AND SANDOR ''Season Four'' The Fourth Beercelona was one in which saw two new full time players come into their own. in Alex Sandor and David Slocum Beercelona had secured a pair of fast and dynamic players who delighted and reinvigorated the crowds after a stuttering end to the previous season. Sadly Sandor picked up an injury towards the end of the campaign, but Slocum went on to collect both the player of the year and the top goalscorer prizes. Webber and Squibbs didn't play as many games as they had previously due to international commitments, but Connor Hall was back from injury to sure up the defense alongside Hannah and Sanborn. Butt and Elliot returned on short-term loans and wunderkind Matthew Gibson was promoted from the Academy, playing the final two games of the campaign as the team finished a mediocre seventh once more with ten points. THE LEGENDS RETURN AND THE ACADEMY DELIVERS AGAIN ''Season Five'' The fifth Beercelona season was successful by all accounts. A highest ever league finish, points total and goal tally saw them turn a few heads, win some new fans and look like a real balanced side. After the lackluster season pre ceding it this season saw the return of that belief and relentless enthusiasm that for so long been the heartbeat of the club. The Epcot Academy produced some stars in Gibson and Walsh that would go on to rival the stars of yore and after a summer of absences Webber and Squibbs returned to sure things up at the back. THE SEASON THAT COULD OF BEEN Season Six Sandor was ruled out of season six through injury but the team added Charlie King to their ranks, the third Epcot Academy graduate in as many seasons to fill the void. The team started with two wins and looking at the table fancied their chances for the title. Mid way through the season however Beercelona found themselves languishing in fourth, four points off the top with four to play. Whilst it's not over by any means the men have made it tough for themselves and may be left ruing what otherwise might have been. The season is scheduled to run until the end of March. On March 1st David Slocum's two goal against Red Bulls saw him move clear at the top of the all-time scorer charts with 16 goals. With everything in the balance and the squad numbers depleted rumors circulated about loan moves for Leon Elliot and Andrew Butt. Leon Elliot's loan was confirmed in January. He will return to play the final two games of the campaign against Sangre Azteca and FarFrom Athletic. CHAMPIONSHIP GLORY Season Seven A new kit, some new signings and the Triangle of Doom set the scene for the new season. The club's first silverware came in June 2017 aa they lifted the Division 2 trophy. The lads were top of the league all season, losing only two games and surrendering only ten goals (five in one game). Matthew Gibson cemented himself into the annals of Beercelona folklore by scoring a stunning brace in the final game of the season to clinch the championship and break Beercelona's long standing all time goalscoring record. Title Defense Season eight The Epcot Rose and Crown Academy See Rose and Crown Academy The Epcot Rose and Crown Academy is a feeder academy utilized by Beercelona talent scouts for spotlighting new talent for their first team. It has become an integral recruitment pool for the management who look towards youth development as a method of bolstering their ranks and unearthing stars of tomorrow. The academy has produced multiple Hall of Famers, none more so than the infamous Class of 2015. 'SUPPORTERS' See list of Superfans Beercelona is one of the most fervently supported six a side clubs in the world with fans across four continents. During their hey-day crowds into double figures were not unheard of with mini-busses often booked to deliver fans to the games. 'TEAM ACHIEVEMENTS' League finishes 'CURRENT ROSTER ' 'NOTABLE PLAYERS' see Beercelona hall of fame 'PLAYER RECORDS' Most apps: Peter Hannah - 61 Top Goalscorer: David Slocum 16 Most Goals in a season: 15 Matthew Gibson- Season 7 Worst Discipline: Chris Walsh Match Reports Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 =